The development of the nano-science nowadays has been extensively applied in a variety of fields, especially in the semiconductor industry, which constantly produces many nano-devices and nano-components, such as:
In electronics, only few electrons instead of thousands of electrons can operate the SET (Single Electron Transistor) and spin-valve through nano-structure; thus, it not only decreases the energy and power consumption but also increases the switching speed.
In optoelectronics, the Silicon-Laser possesses the effect in regulating the characteristics of the quantum dot by means of the miniature effect of nano-structure;
In application of the transducer, the nano-sensor and nano-detector can measure and detect chemical and biological molecule in extreme trace quantity as well as intracellular function, so that the development in the miniature invasive diagnosis of biomedicine is promoted.
In other application of nano scale device such as MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), spin screen/filter program and Quantum-dot Spin Memory are all in vigorous prosperity.
However, the size of all the nano-devices and nano-components reduces to some degree, the fundamental physical limit will restrict the fabricating capability in smaller nano-structure, so that it can not breakthrough towards more miniaturizing.
As shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, the nano-structure is produced from conventional nano-lithography. The fabricating steps are as below:                (A): First layout the expected nano pattern Q on the photomask M, then put said photomask M on the top surface of the substrate 1, which being spread with photo-resist 2 (as shown in the FIG. 1);        (B): Pass light beam e through said nano pattern Q on said photomask M so as to have same pattern as said nano pattern Q on said photo-resist 2, which spreads on said substrate 1, by exposure and development to define the nano-aperture 3 structure (as shown in the FIG. 2);        (C): By means of deposit source device 40, directly deposit material B of gas molecule or atom state on the surroundings and bottom of said nano-aperture 3 (as shown in X view and Y view of the FIG. 3);        (D): Finally, selectively remove said photo-resist 2 by solution, thereby forming a nano quantum dot 4 structure on the surface of said substrate 1 (as shown in Z view of the FIG. 3).        
The conventional process aforesaid being confined to the precision limit of the existing photolithography such that the current best precise nano-scale can only reach 60˜65 nm;
Hence, the nano-scale of said nano-aperture 3 from photomask M of pattern transferring photolithography is over 60 nm; Thereby, the nano-scale of said nano quantum dot 4 fabricated from these equipment is also over 60 nm relatively; Thus, the physical size limit of said conventional nano-devices of nano-structure are still in the range of over 60 nm;
Therefore, how to breakthrough this bottleneck such that making the nano-scale of nano-aperture 3 be smaller becomes the impending crucial technical tough question of all experts in various fields; The solution being subject to the industrial practical feasibility in mass production and cost-effective economical principle so that the choice of means in technical breakthrough becomes more difficult;
The scientists who understand the nano-science and the experts who familiarize with nano-technology are all aware of the benefits of working out the devices being smaller than 50 nm or even 1˜2 nm, but none of better solution or effective technical breakthrough is proposed, announced or applied.